fotnfandomcom-20200214-history
FOTN: Wives
Founder Wives Founder's of the North allows you to chose between four available spouses. Each of them with their own respective skills and uses. Choosing between them can bring you great advantages economically and strategically. Chloe: The Merchant's Apprentice One of the first potential spouses you can find is located outside the south-eastern city. Chloe is a Merchant guild member and has many skills that aid the founder in gathering coin. Skills Affection: Provides inspiration equal to 2 X Wife's intelligence. "With an act of compassion and a show of affection anyone can be inspired." Info Network: The Merchant's Apprentice is able to use her various connections in the trade world to locate each of the active trade caravans around the lands. Skilled in the Art: Provides gold equal to 5 X Hero's intelligence. "Using her knowledge of the trade world the Merchant's apprentice can work out an easy scheme to make money on currency trading." Hire Trade Representative: Using her connections the Merchant's apprentice is able to find a trade representative who will be able to buy and sell trade goods on your behalf. Diane: Bird Spirit Diane lives in the Northern-most town. She is useful mostly in combat and scouting, which is most useful when fighting against calamities and bandits. Skills Affection: Provides inspiration equal to 2 X Wife's intelligence. "With an act of compassion and a show of affection, anyone can be inspired." Eyes of the Elder: The Great Bird Spirit is able to call forth the eyes of the wise birds of the sky. (This skill does not seem to do anything :/) Call of the Elder: Calls forth two scout birds. "Using her powers, the Great Bird Spirit is able to call to her side lesser bird creatures from nearby. Nora: The Shepherdess Nora can be found below River-town near the center of the map. Out of all the potential wives, Nora has skills that make her more generally well rounded wife for combat and economics. Marrying Nora has the added benefit of gaining Enekk; the Shepherd dog, to your party. Even if Enekk falls in battle, he can be summoned again by Nora. Skills Affection: Provides inspiration equal to 2 X Wife's intelligence. "With an act of compassion and a show of affection, anyone can be inspired." Call Enekk: "The Shepherdess calls forth her loyal herding companion." Enekk can be summoned again after defeat. Caring Touch: "With much experience from tending her sheep and her loyal dog the shepherdess is a skilled healer." Herding: "With her experience in herding the shepherdess is able to allow the sheep and pigs to graze happily allowing them to grow faster." (Passive skill that speeds up the growth of livestock.) Holo: The Wise Wolf Holo can be found in the forests south of the Western-most town. She is a very combat heavy wife and is most useful for hunting. Skills Affection: Provides inspiration equal to 2 X Wife's intelligence. "With an act of compassion and a show of affection, anyone can be inspired." Power of the Elder: "The Wolf Spirit is able to banish any lesser wolf at will" (Grants the Wolf Spirit is able to banish any lesser wolf at will) Call of the Elder: "Using her powers the Wolf Spirit is able to call to her side lesser wolf creatures from nearby" (Grants the Wolf Spirit the ability to call two Pack Wolves to her side) Elder's Fury: "Using her powers, the Wolf Spirit is able to make a heavy storm that will blow away anything that is caught within it." (Calls down a powerful storm that causes great damage)